The Begginings
by 24LifeFox
Summary: A story about Tony when he was young. Goes through his whole life. Chapter 4 up! Please RR!
1. Meaningless Introduction

Hi. This is my first story I've posted on here so, please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in 24, although I wish I did.

Chapter One

Meaningless Introduction

Hello. My name is Tony Almeida. Although there is no _real _reason to say that because you read the title. And that takes away any use that first sentence may have had.

Any way, the following is the story of my life. The father that wasn't a father and the trip home, my real home. How I ended up at CTU, everything. This story will show you the real me, the side no one ever sees. All my memories and secrets are held in these pages. Pages that are about to go public.

I can't believe I'm actually- finally- telling this to people that will listen. Thanks to the stupid good-for-nothing school system, I have scars that no 6-year-old should have. That no one should ever have……

I was 6 years and three days old that day. That day when the only person who ever loved me died right before my eyes…….


	2. After Work

_Thank you all for the reviews. I know the first chapter was kinda short but they'll get longer as I go and get more ideas. As for reviews, thanks to all of the wonderful people who reviewed my first chapter and any criticism is welcome to make the story any better. Same disclaimers apply, Tony is not mine (although I SERIOUSLY wish he was ;)). I know you're probably tired of me rambling, so without further ado, Chapter Two (hey it rhymes!) _

Chapter Two

After Work

I sat in my small room in the tiny apartment my parents had rented. My dad would be home from work soon and I didn't want him to come home. Of course every other 6 year old boy would want to see their father. But me, I wasn't everyone, and my father sure wasn't you're ordinary dad. No. He was far from it. He hit my mom. He hit me. Mom and I hated him. Every time my Mom would bring up the matter of divorce my Dad threatened to hurt her, I even heard him threaten to kill her once. _Kill._

My friends all thought I was nuts when I tried to tell them about my dad hitting me. He put on a pretty good show when company was over, almost believable. Almost.

Suddenly I heard the slam of the door and the usual yelling began.

"Karen!" My dad yelled.

"What!" My mom replied. That's how every thing starts. Then either my Dad would blame her for his horrible day at work or he would come into my room where I would hide and then he would scream at my mom and say I ran away because of her. _Yeah, right, _I would think. _If I ran away it would be your fault not moms. She loves me. Unlike you. _

Today the yelling was going to be about his day at work. But the Topic quickly changed.

"Today was the worst day of my entire life! You should know better than t-"I heard a loud bang. "What the hell is this?" Then I remembered. My mom had put all of her stuff into a box and placed it by the front door. I guessed my dad had tripped over it.

"It's all of my stuff, Chris," My mom replied. "I'm leaving" I peaked out of my door. She was standing next to him, perfectly still not showing any signs of backing down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Leaving! Divorce! That's what I'm talking about Chris!" She yelled. "I stuck with you for 6 years! SIX FUCKING YEARS! I'm done! DONE! Do you want to know why I stayed? Because you're pathetic! You can't do anything on your own! That's why I stayed! That and the sanity of my child you bastard!"

"Don't talk to me like this woman!" Chris shouted over Karen who was still shouting insults at him.

"You know what!" Karen continued. "I'm going to turn you into the Social Services because you hit Anthony! And, he's not even your son! You know what Chris? You're going to go to jail! And-" Chris closed his fingers around Karen's throat. He muttered some words I couldn't hear and two minutes later released his grip and her limp body fell to the floor, dead. Chris looked around. My eyes opened wide and I hurridly closed the door. He must have noticed because I heard his foot steps come closer to my door, and I felt fear gather in my throat as I dove under the bed…….


	3. Escape

_a/n: Thanks for all the reviews, they have really helped me want to write more. This part has a flash back in it so I really hope you like it. I wasn't sure where to end this one and I thought this was the best part to stop. More will come as soon as I can type it. Yet again thanks for all the fabulous reviews. Same disclaimers apply, blah blah. Hope you are enjoying this!_

Chapter Three

The Note

"Anthony! Anthony, come here!" Chris shouted. "Daddy's not going to hurt you! Just come to daddy Anthony!"

_Yeah right _I thought, amazed I could come up with a coherent thought. I had quickly locked my door before I dove to "safety" under the bed. I heard the handle shake. "Anthony! Open the door!" With an amazing amount of courage I got out from under the bed and started trying to pry my window open. "ANTHONY OPEN UP!" "NOOOOO!" I forced myself to answer him. Then I remembered something my mom had told me earlier that day…

_Mom walked over to me, I was sitting at the kitchen table. She had just finished up putting her stuff into a box. "Anthony, listen to me," She commanded. I looked at her, she grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to me very carefully okay, this is important," I nodded my head. "Now, when your father comes home I'm going to leave okay-," "No!" I interrupted her. I didn't want to be alone with that man. "Honey, please, hear me out, alright? I'm going to leave and once I get a decent job and home for you and me, I'll come and pick you up okay, how dose that sound, getting away from daddy?" I smiled. "There we go! Alright, but if that doesn't work, if something happens to me and daddy doesn't let me go I want you to get out of the house and in the back yard there's a big rock I want you lift up. When you lift it up you will find a locked, metal box pick the box up and dig right under where I put it and you'll find the key to open it. There's a note inside and I want you to follow those instructions okay,"……._

"ANTHONY!" Chris's yelling snapped me back to reality. "ANTHONY!OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I jerked the window and it opened with a loud snap.

I crawled out the window and ducked under the window sill just as I heard splintering wood and a loud bang followed by a large loud "ANTHONY!"

Thorn bushes lined almost the entire house and they where pricking me and some where drawing blood. I crawled along the mulch trying not to make a sound. Then a twig snapped under my left hand. I swung my head around and looked at my window to see if Chris was looking out the window. But instead of a head a leg proceeded to come out the window. _Crawling will take too long, _I reasoned. So I jumped to my feet and followed the only coherent thought my paranoid mind could form: _RUN……_

_A/N: Please press the little button in the corner and review ;) !_


	4. Break

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I really hope this chapter makes up for it! Again, I'm sooooo sorry, but here's the next chapter!_

Chapter Four

Break

I was running and turned the corner and slammed face first into the large wooden fence. I fumbled with the heavy lock. I ended up needing a key.

I was about to scramble over it when I felt the strong hands on my shoulders and smelled the alcohol laden breath. "Hey little buddy," Chris whispered in my ear. The words sent the chills down my spine. "Where're ya goin'?" He spun me around.

"I'm-I'm go-going to the b-b-backyard" I stammered.

"Why ya goin there?" He asked.

"I-I-I" I gave up trying to make a coherent sentence and kicked him in-between the legs. He doubled over in pain and I ran. I scrambled over the wall. I dropped to the floor and scrambled to the rock. It was heavy. I heaved and pushed but it only moved an inch or two.

Just then my neighbor Michele Sanker came outside. "Anthony!" She exclaimed when she saw me. She ran over. "Need some help?"

"Please! I need to leave!" I gasped. I could tell she was curious but she didn't ask any questions. She squatted down beside me and helped me get the rock off the ground. The box was inside, just like my mom had said. I moved it and dug into the soft soil. I found the key about 4 inches down. My hands shook as I unlocked the box. I paused before it was fully open.

"Michele, go back inside and lock the door. Don't come back out, alright?" She heard the note of desperation in my voice. She gave me a hug and did what I asked her to do.

Slowly, I opened the box. There was a piece of paper with my mom's handwriting on it. Under the paper was another, smaller box, but it needed a combination. I picked the note up and looked at it.

Anthony,

Most likely, I'm either dead or Chris has done some thing really bad. So I would like to start out by saying that I'm sorry you couldn't have a better childhood. And, if you couldn't already figure it out, Chris isn't your real father. Now you probably are wondering what your real name is. Well, it's not Anthony McKinnon, its Anthony Almeida.

_Obviously, it probably isn't safe in that house anymore, so I would like you to go to the Sanker's house for clothes and maybe some food. Bobby should have some extra clothes. _

_Then I would like you to make your way to find Marianne Almeida. She is your father's mother, so she is your grandma. She lives in California. Her address is: 13505 Hollywood Blv._

_Los Angeles, California. Good Luck._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mommy _

_P.S. The combination to the other box is: 31-2-64. But, please, don't open it until you are 13._

I put the note back in the box and closed it. I put the key in my pocket and made my way to Michele's back door.


	5. The Journey Begins

_A/N: Ok, this is a little short, but it's only a connecter chapter. So please tell me what you think, expecially the ending, cause I'm not that thrilled with it. Thanks:D_

Chapter Five

The Journey Begins

I knocked on the glass of Michele's back door, making her jump. Obviously what I had said had gotten under her skin. She looked at the door and walked slowly over.

"Anthony? Why are you coming here?" She asked, really confused.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Uhhh, sure," She replied stepping aside to let me in. "What's wrong?" She added after the door was closed.

"I need your help. My mom's dead, Chris killed her."

"Oh my Gosh! Why?" She asked. Her eyes where wide and she was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know, but does Bobby have an extra pair of clothes?" I asked brushing her question off.

"I think so. Hold on." She bounded up the stairs and I herd her knocking on Bobby's door. "Bobby?"

"What?" Was his muffled response.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" I heard the door open and close and the house became pretty quiet. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I wondered if I should show her the note. _It would help her make sense of my situation. But, what if she begs me not to go? I can't stand it when she cries._ I decided not to show it to her. A little while later Michele came back down the stairs with 2 outfits under her arm.

"Here you go." She said handing them to me.

"Thanks." I said, not making eye contact. "Well, I better get going."

"Where? Why do you have to leave now? It's almost dark." I sighed. she was right. I wasn't going to get that far before the sunset.

"I need to go to my grandma's house."

"Why don't you stay the night and leave in the morning? Bobby's babysitting me." She suggested.

"Thank you!" I quickly agreed. She nodded and we went up to her room.

That night sleep was hard to catch, but amazingly I was rested and ready to go as soon as the sun was up. I hugged Michele and thanked Bobby and they gave me some food.

"You'll be back, right?" Michele asked her eyes watery.

"Maybe," I answered honestly. She hugged me one more time.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," I replied quietly. I took a deep breath and opened the front door. The sky was still a light shade of pink from sunrise. I took a last look at Michele and Bobby and a single tear ran down my face. Then I walked down the porch steps and onto the side of the road. My journey had begun.


End file.
